When James Went Too Far
by Harpygirl24
Summary: When Severus called Lily a Mudblood James got mad. A flash of green light ends Severus life and James freedom. He quickly finds out that his friends aren’t there for him because there’s nothing that excuses murder.


Title: When James Went Too Far

Rating: K

Summary: When Severus called Lily a Mudblood James got mad. A flash of green light ends Severus life and James freedom. He quickly finds out that his friends aren't there for him because there's nothing that excuses murder. Many years later Harry finds that he has a guardian angel one that only he can see.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story but I do like to have fun.

Everyone knew that James Potter hated Severus Snape and they put up with whatever happened. Even Dumbledore did nothing to prevent what happened but what ended it forever was something that he couldn't turn his back on. Lily had told Severus for several years that James would never use dark magic, that he was okay. Severus knew that she was wrong and was too bull-headed to consider that one day James would use dark magic and Severus would be the object of the spell.

The end of Severus life and James freedom happened during the O.W.L examinations. Severus was reading his book and at once James spotted him. He did his usual pranks on Severus and Severus opened his mouth and said the one word that no one would think would come out of his mouth. Lily turned on him and left for the castle.

"This is your fault, Potter," Severus told him, "You made me say that word. I hate you and I hope that you burn somewhere really hot."

"Don't tell me that I'm going to burn you filthy Death Eater wannabe," James said. "Now how about I make sure that you can never see Lily again or hurt her."

He raised his wand and said "Avada Kedavra."

"NO!" Remus screamed as the yet of green light came at Severus.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Everyone stared at James and then girls started screaming, running back to the castle. To say that James was able to get away would be an understatement. Professor McGonagall was there in a flash and one look of Severus body told her that an Unforgivable had been cast.

"He deserved it," James said, "He can't take Lily away from me."

McGonagall saw that he looked quite mad but James had used the Killing Curse on another human being and for that the Ministry wouldn't care the reasons. He was heading to Azkaban.

Peter, Sirius, and Remus didn't come to James trial. He was sent to Azkaban for life and most would say that he truly lost Lily. Lily couldn't believe that she had been wrong about James and she hated him from the moment that Severus was buried.

_Five Years Later…_

Harry Sirius Black was playing when his friend came floating in. He liked the teenager that visited him and told him all about Hogwarts.

"You're going to really like it," his friend said.

Harry smiled at him and then he made the ball roll towards Harry, who rolled it back.

"I'm worried about Harry, Sirius," Lily said to her husband, "Harry plays with his imaginary friend and when I ask him who his friend it he won't tell me."

"I'll have the Ministry of Magic check it out," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"You know your mum is a great witch," his friend said, "She was great when I first met her."

"Did you know my daddy?" Harry asked him.

"Sure," his friend said, "But he really didn't like me. He's changed and that's why I come around."

"Do you like Hawey?" Harry asked.

"I sure do," his friend said.

The Ministry came with their witches to find out who Harry was talking to. Several spells made Harry cry out and then suddenly there was a golden light and Lily gasped, tears welling up.

"Sev," Lily said.

"Hello, Lily," Severus said, smiling at her, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, oh Sev I'm sorry that James killed you," Lily told him.

"That's alright," Severus said, "Death has made me a better person, don't care so much about things. You've got a fine boy and Sirius has proven not to be a totally idiot in raising him."

Lily felt the tears pouring down.

"I'll be around, if you need me," Severus said and then he vanished.

The years passed and Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts. In the shadows Severus was there. Lily and Sirius died at the hands of Voldemort and Severus vowed to protect Harry no matter what and no matter the fact that he was dead. When Harry came under the hat the hat declared him fit for Slytherin. As he walked to his table he thought he saw his friend, his friend that had died friendless or so he thought.

"Severus was so brave," Lily had said, "Even in death he's willing to protect you. He was the bravest person that I ever knew."

Harry wanted to be just like him, brave, and cunning as well.

"So Harry ended up in Slytherin," Lily said.

"I can't believe it," Sirius said and Severus laughed at him.

"Don't think your son can take being a Slytherin?" Severus asked him.

"No, I just can't take all that green," Sirius told him.

"I think he looks good in green," Lily told them, "His eyes are already green."

Both men couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short one shot but I cried as I wrote so I stopped writing. I hope that everyone likes it.


End file.
